Le Monde des Hommes
by Tinamour
Summary: Sequel de Fellow "L'Âge des Hommes commence, bientôt, notre peuple n'aura plus aucune raison de rester ici."
1. Elladan

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le résumé, ceci est la suite de « Fellow » (que je vous invite évidemment à aller lire^^)**

**Plusieurs nouvelles :**

**-Mon rythme de publication devrait connaître une hausse (j'ai un chapitre de « Liens » presque fini et je cogite sur « Dis » et « Et si »)**

**-J'ai un peu l'impression de faire de la chute libre, étant donné que je n'ai plus films ni livres pour me seconder, seulement les appendices. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et me signalerez les éventuelles incohérences.**

**Et des remerciements **** Mirchi à Ellawen (qui aura peut-être changé de pseudo d'ici-là) pour ses encouragements et son remontage de moral ainsi que pour le prêt d'Aelin, à LegolasKili pour Annasophiel, à Lirawen pour Tinsel, à Esterwen pour Serir qui devrait bientôt faire son apparition, et bien sûr au Maitre pour avoir créé cet univers qui est une source inépuisable d'inspiration.**

**Conscience : **_**C'est bon, ils ont compris, arrête de causer ! Ils vont pas même les lire, ces lignes !**_

**Elladan**

Des gouttes de pluie tombaient dans la rivière, s'écrasant à la surface de l'onde en formant de petits cercles. Elles trempaient également les mèches noires qui s'échappaient du capuchon de l'elfe posté devant le cours d'eau et dont les yeux d'un gris presque noir fixaient attentivement la rive opposée.

Mis à part le clapotis de l'eau et le chant d'une ou deux grenouilles, le périmètre était calme. L'elfe posa une main sur la poignée de la dague qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture, par simple habitude. Les Orcs et autres serviteurs du Mal avaient beau ne plus s'aventurer jusque dans la vallée d'Imladris, on était jamais trop prudent.

Un craquement attira son attention. L'elfe raffermit sa prise sur son arme et se tourna avec une lenteur calculée vers la source du bruit, prêt à plaquer sa lame contre la gorge de l'intrus. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

-_Mae Govannen_, Elladan.

Les doigts du patrouilleur glissèrent le long de sa cuisse.

-Tinsel ?

-Étonné de me voir ? demanda la demoiselle avec un petit rire.

-Assez, je dois l'avouer…Qu'est-ce que t'amène ici ?

-J'avais envie de me promener. Les bois sont sûrs maintenant, non ?

Elladan hocha la tête.

La jeune elfe se glissa à ses côtés avec la souplesse d'un chat et contempla la rive opposée d'un air songeur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Tinsel silencieuse et rêveuse, Elladan essayant d'ignorer sa présence et de concentrer plutôt sur sa garde. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ses yeux d'obliquer furtivement de temps à autre vers le visage fin, les longues boucles auburns et les yeux gris clairs qui fixaient sans mot dire les arbres et les pierres. Tinsel était très agréable à regarder, tout comme sa sœur Annasophiel d'ailleurs, et les elfes de Fondcombe les plus jeunes ou les plus hardis ne manquaient pas de marquer leur intérêt aux deux sœurs, mais Elladan avait parfois l'impression que la plupart des gens ne voyaient en Tinsel qu'une jolie fille là où il y avait des trésors de gentillesse et un cœur de guerrière. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la férocité et de la rage de vaincre qu'avait déployées son amie lors de la bataille au pied des Portes Noires. Il connaissait sa manière de se battre pour avoir supervisé une partie de son entraînement, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue à son maximum. Sous ces apparences de jeune fille sage et rangée, Tinsel cachait bien son jeu.

Cette dernière frissonna soudain, marmonnant : « J'aurais dû prendre une cape ! »

Chevaleresque, Elladan défit la broche argentée en forme de feuille qui fermait la sienne et la noua autour des épaules de Tinsel.

Elle eut un petit hoquet étonné mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, son sourire valait tous les remerciements du monde.

La forêt les engloutit à nouveau, pleine de bruissements de feuilles, de gouttes de pluie et de coassements de grenouilles.

Elladan aurait été bien en peine de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand la relève arriva en la personne de Fendros, qui s'abstint de commentaires, mais dont le regard interrogateur et curieux promettait une longue séance d'explications ce soir.

Fendros faisait partie du contingent d'elfes qui s'étaient battus en Forêt Noire. Il en avait écopé d'une longue cicatrice qui débutait sous son œil gauche et courait le long de sa joue jusqu'au menton de même qu'une légère arachnophobie qui semblait être le lot quotidien d'une grande partie de ceux qui séjournaient à Mirkwood. Personnellement, le fils d'Elrond n'avait jamais souffert d'un tel mal. Et les Valars savaient combien de jours il avait passé, en compagnie de son frère, dans les forêts de Thranduil.

La sentinelle en place, Elladan et Tinsel prirent le chemin le plus court pour regagner la cité en évitant les flaques d'eau et de boue, histoire de ne pas arriver encore plus trempés. Déjà qu'ils pourraient tordre leurs vêtements en arrivant…

Tinsel n'avait rien dit quand Fendros les avait débusqué, elle ne disait toujours rien alors qu'ils empruntaient côte à côte le pont menant à la place principale. Pourtant, Elladan n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle attendait quelque chose, jusqu'elle savourait le calme. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien se tromper. Les femelles étaient parfois tellement tordues et imprévisibles.

Ils se séparèrent devant le grand couloir, l'une rejoignant les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son aînée, l'autre rêvant déjà de la baignoire d'eau bouillante dans laquelle il allait pouvoir se prélasser.

Elladan venait à peine de se défaire de son carquois et de ses bottes lorsqu'on frappa deux coups nets à la porte. Il s'y traîna avec un soupir agacé, espérant que son visiteur ne s'éterniserait pas.

Il s'agissait d'Erestor, dont les yeux bruns plongèrent vers les pieds dénudés du prince avant de remonter sur son visage, dissimulant à moitié une moue exaspérée.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre irruption ?

-Le Seigneur Elrond m'a chargé de vous convoquer dans son bureau, commença le conseiller, qui remplissait aussi la fonction de secrétaire auprès d'Elrond et de souffre-douleur auprès de Glorfindel.

-Immédiatement ?

-Immédiatement. Et avec vos chaussures.

Elladan jeta un regard noir à l'elfe qui s'évanouissait déjà dans le couloir de son pas rapide. Adieu le bain, il devrait se contenter d'une toilette rapide.

Il se dépêcha de revêtir une tunique plus appropriée à une entrevue avec son père et courut presque jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Le chemin qui menait au bureau du seigneur de Fondcombe avait toujours été synonyme d'angoisse pour les jumeaux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne l'empruntaient le plus souvent que traînés par l'un ou l'autre habitant mécontent et qu'ils ne savaient jamais comment leur père allait les punir. Mais c'était du passé. Elladan n'était plus un elfling et Elrond ne lui avait plus fait subir de remontrances depuis qu'il avait noyé de vin une nappe blanche comme neige. Ce qui remontait au mariage de son frère et qui aurait frôlé l'incident diplomatique si les enfants de Thranduil ne l'avaient pas empêché de l'éventrer avec les bois de son élan.

Elladan échangea un sourire avec le garde en faction devant la porte de bois sculpté et, ayant annoncé son arrivée par trois coups, pénétra dans la pièce.

Il y découvrit Legolas qui écoutait, l'air grave, les paroles d'Elrond, qui se tut dès qu'il aperçut son fils. Elladan les salua tous deux, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise sous les regards gris et bleu qui ne le quittaient pas, et vint prendre place sur le siège laissé libre aux côtés de son beau-frère.

-Alors, tu viens nous rendre Aylea ? dit-il dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Legolas lui répondit par un sourire pincé et Elrond fit un effort colossal pour ne laisser échapper qu'un soupir à peine audible.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, rectifia le seigneur de Fondcombe. C'est moi qui ais convoqué Legolas.

Elladan se pencha plus avant vers son père, intéressé.

-Il y a maintenant plus de trois ans que la menace de Sauron a été éradiquée et que le Roi Elessar occupe le trône de ses ancêtres. Eryn Lasgalen semble en bonne voie de reconstruction et les elfes qui sont revenus blessés sont soit guéris, soit partis pour les Havres.

Elrond fit une pause, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. Le regard inquiet de son fils le persuada :

-Vous êtes tous deux héritiers des derniers royaumes elfes. Le jour où vous aurez le pouvoir, assurez-vous de régner ensemble.

-Pas comme vous et Thranduil, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Elladan.

Son père se contenta de le gratifier d'un coup d'œil torve.

-Nos familles sont déjà liées par le mariage, mais il nous faudra peut-être un jour renforcer cette alliance.

-Comment ? s'enquit le prince de Fondcombe. Thranduil a une fille cachée ? Et dois-je vous rappeler qu'Elrohir a autant le droit que moi d'hériter d'Imladris ? De plus, vous semblez compter sans Celeborn et Círdan !

-Aylea est en ce moment-même en Lorien, expliqua Legolas, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Elladan. Il ne s'agit pas de nous liguer les uns contre les autres, mais de protéger notre peuple tout entier.

Le fils d'Elrond avait la sinistre impression que quelque chose lui échappait et le fait que son beau-frère soit plus au courant que lui de la situation ne faisait qu'y contribuer.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Si vous souhaitez reconstruire l'Alliance du temps de Gil-Galad, il fallait le faire à la fin du Troisième Âge.

Est-ce ces derniers mots ou les yeux de son père qui le mirent sur la voie, il aurait été incapable de le dire.

-La fin d'un Âge…répéta-t-il, comme abasourdi.

-La fin d'un monde, compléta Elrond. Les elfes n'ont passé que trop de temps sur ces terres. C'est au tour des Hommes de régner ici. Certains d'entre nous l'avaient pressenti dès le retour de l'Ombre, mais nous sommes aujourd'hui de plus en plus nombreux à ressentir l'appel de la mer.

Il se leva pour aller s'accouder à une fenêtre, tournant le dos à ses interlocuteurs.

-Notre peuple aura besoin de vous et de vos enfants pour le protéger en attendant le dernier grand départ. Nous comptons tous sur vous.

Legolas hocha solennellement la tête. De son côté, Elladan se sentait perdu : c'était un peu trop d'un seul coup et il peinait à organiser les mille et une questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Le prince de l'ancienne Forêt Noire avait pris congé depuis un moment lorsque celui d'Imladris retrouva un semblant de conscience et vint rejoindre son père à la fenêtre. Il faisait étonnamment doux maintenant que la pluie avait cessé.

-Vous devriez nommer Elrohir comme successeur, lâcha-t-il. Il sera meilleur que moi pour gérer toutes ces…choses. Il a épousé la fille de Thranduil, les négociations et le décorum, il en a l'habitude.

-Aelin est enceinte, lui apprit abruptement Elrond. Si c'est un fils, il héritera d'Eryn Lasgalen.

-Mais, les enfants d'Aylea…

-Adanedhel est un bâtard et, malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui porte, Thranduil ne laissera jamais Avréliane accéder au trône. Ta sœur ne semblant plus désirer d'enfants, ce sont les neveux de Legolas qui seront au pouvoir après lui. L'avenir de ton frère est donc assuré. Et je te rappelle que tu es mon premier-né. Par conséquent, Fondcombe te revient et passera à tes fils après toi. Tu sauras comment faire, Elladan, tu auras Erestor et Glorfindel pour te seconder, ainsi que ton épouse, le jour où tu en choisiras une.

L'image de Tinsel passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Elle ferait une Dame merveilleuse, il le sentait au fond de son cœur, mais ressentait-elle quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'amitié à son égard ? Et lui, l'aimait-il vraiment ? On avait beau dire que les elfes n'aimaient qu'une fois, Elladan doutait de ses sentiments. Et s'il voulait demander la main de Tinsel et être certain qu'elle l'acceptait lui, et non pas la position qu'il lui offrait, il devait le faire avant que son père ne le choisisse officiellement comme héritier, même s'il pensait peu probable que son amie ait ce genre de réflexions en entendant sa proposition. Mais elle avait une sœur aînée, et elle ne pourrait pas accepter tant qu'Annasophiel n'était pas mariée. En plus, les deux elfes étaient pour le moment plus intéressées par les longues chevauchées et le maniement des armes que par la recherche d'un époux.

-J'ai un conseil demain, reprit Elrond, à propos des défenses de la vallée. Il serait bon que tu y assistes. Je sais que ce ne sera pas la première fois, mais je veux que tu sois le plus concentré possible, comme si c'était toi qui devais leur fournir une réponse, en tant que seigneur.

Elladan laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait espéré passer une nouvelle journée dans les bois, mais ses plans venaient de tomber à l'eau. Une part de lui criait de servir un prétexte quelconque pour y échapper tandis que l'autre l'enjoignait à accepter la demande de son père. Ce ne serait effectivement pas son premier conseil et il y avait sa place, en tant que futur seigneur de même qu'en tant que patrouilleur.

-Je viendrai.

Son père lui offrit un de ces demi-sourires dont il était si avare depuis le départ de Celebrian.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les gens de Fondcombe partagèrent un souper sur une des terrasses surplombant la vallée. Les mets étaient simples mais délicieux, quelques musiciens, menés par Lindir, emplissaient l'air du soir d'une douce musique reposante et les convives bavardaient gaiement.

Assis à la table d'honneur entre Legolas et un dignitaire d'Eryn Lasgalen dont, s'il l'avait jamais su, il avait oublié le nom, Elladan mangeait distraitement, la tête trop emplie d'interrogations et d'angoisses que pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de l'instant.

-Aurons-nous bientôt le plaisir de te voir ? s'enquit Legolas. Aylea et Elrohir se languissent de toi, tout comme ton neveu et ta nièce.

-Dans les mois à venir, pourquoi pas ? Je tiens à être présent pour la naissance de l'enfant d'Aelin et d'Elrohir, répondit Elladan en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Le vin était doux et coupé d'eau. De toute façon, il n'y avait que les vins humains pour l'émécher un tant soit peu à condition qu'il en ingurgite des quantités phénoménales et, si l'alcool avait la capacité d'embrumer son esprit quelques temps, il payait cette pseudo-tranquillité bien trop cher le lendemain.

Au gré de ses divagations, son regard se porta presque naturellement sur Tinsel. Elle avait laissé ses boucles auburn cascader librement sur ses épaules et couvrir sa gorge que le corsage de sa robe orange chatoyant dévoilait légèrement. Assise aux côtés de sa sœur, elle riait d'un mot que venait de lui glisser un elfe aux cheveux châtains. Elladan sentit son cœur se serrer. Il respira profondément, prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette.

Malgré tout, il entendait ce rire, ce rire qui lui perçait le cœur d'un coup de couteau. « _C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait rire, c'est à mes côtés qu'elle devrait être assise_, songea-t-il_._ Mais cela n'arriverait jamais s'il restait planté là comme un arbre à attendre que les saisons passent. « _Si des couples se mettent à danser, je l'invite._

Il n'y eut pas de danse ce soir-là, rien de plus que quelques elfes qui joignirent leurs voix à celle de Lirellä, récemment formée par Lindir et qui chantait seule pour la première fois. Elle avait une très belle voix, mélodieuse et douce comme du miel, mais elle ne parvint pas à chasser les soucis d'Elladan. Annasophiel faisait partie du groupe de chanteurs. Le prince de Fondcombe savait qu'elle avait appris les rudiments du métier de ménestrel quand elle était plus jeune, mais son caractère impatient lui avait fait quitter les cours après quelques mois.

Quand la nuit fut d'un noir de poix et que les étoiles brillèrent de tout leur éclat au-dessus de la cité, les convives se dispersèrent, chacun regagnant sa chambre la tête emplie de musique. Elladan marchait en compagnie de Legolas dans les couloirs où des appliques dispensaient une lueur bleutée lorsqu'il entendit son nom, suivi de bruits de pas précipités. Tinsel approchait, un morceau de tissu sombre entre les bras.

-Tiens, ta cape, dit-elle en le lui tendant, j'ai oublié de te la rendre tout à l'heure.

Elladan sourit à la jeune elfe.

-Et bien…murmura-t-elle, confuse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mes seigneurs.

Elle les gratifia tous deux d'un sourire et disparut dans le couloir, légère comme un oiseau.

-De plus en plus jolie, Tinsel, fit remarquer Legolas comme ils reprenaient leur marche vers leurs quartiers. Bien loin de la petite fille qui jouait dans nos pieds quand nous étions plus jeunes.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**Et de un ! Plus que…beaucoup, j'espère !**

**Votre avis me fait toujours plaisir **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Aylea

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à vous tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre du Monde des Hommes qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'en profite aussi pour remercier vivement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Merciiiiiii ! (Non, je ne suis pas excitée, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?)**

**Dans la catégorie « News », j'ai maintenant deux pages Facebook sur lesquelles vous pouvez avoir des actu sur mes fanfics (du genre dates de publication) et mes projets plus personnels : « Le petit monde de Tinamour » et « Ethylen et Tinamour », que je partage avec ma soeurette de plume. N'hésitez pas à nous aimer ^^ (même si je sais que c'est déjà le ca ))**

**Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à poster un petite trace de votre passage dans la boite rectangulaire au fond, ça stimule l'inspiration **

**Et avant que je n'oublie, ce chapitre contient une scène que certains pourraient trouver trop explicite. Le début et la fin seront indiqués pour ceux qui ne souhaiteraient pas la lire.**

**Aylea**

Elle lisait la même ligne pour la dixième fois. Incapable de feindre plus longtemps la concentration, Aylea leva les yeux de l'ouvrage posé sur ses genoux. Les jeux des jumeaux étaient bien plus intéressants que…De quoi parlait ce livre, déjà ? Franchement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait eu besoin de s'isoler un peu et faire semblant de lire lui avait paru la meilleure solution pour éviter d'être dérangée.

De tous ses séjours en Lothlorien, c'était le premier où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Les mallorns à l'ombre desquels elle avait joué enfant et dansé adolescente lui semblaient bien triste en comparaison avec ceux de ses souvenirs. La Lorien entière était plus terne, plus vide. Une grande partie des Galadhrims avaient gagné la demeure de Círdan ou les forêts de Thranduil et la nostalgie qui se lisait dans les yeux de ceux qui restaient encore faisait mal au cœur.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

-Bien sûr.

Aylea s'écarta de façon à laisser une place à sa grand-mère sur le banc qu'elle occupait.

Le poids des années n'avait pas affecté la beauté de la Dame de Lorien. Sa cascade de cheveux d'or ruisselait dans son dos comme dans les plus lointains souvenirs d'Aylea, elle se mouvait toujours avec la même grâce presque immuable, suivie par les volutes de soie blanche de sa robe. Mais son sourire était plus las et ses yeux brillaient du désir de la Mer.

-Je pars demain, annonça Aylea.

Rien dans la physionomie de Galadriel, qui suivait du regard les jumeaux se poursuivre entre les arbres, n'indiquait qu'elle avait entendu.

-Haldir m'a proposé de faire le voyage avec un groupe qui…part pour Eryn Lasgalen.

Dire "qui quitte la Lorien" lui était impossible parce que ces mots deviendraient réels une fois franchie la barrière de ses lèvres. Tandis qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle les gardait en elle, elle pouvait encore se bercer de l'illusion que rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant, tellement de choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Aylea s'était retrouvée dans ces bois. Trois ans seulement, un battement de cil dans une vie d'elfe, mais qui avaient lentement détruit tout ce qu'elle connaissait et qui continuaient leur terrible travail, rendant chaque plus instable son monde et lui donnant l'angoissante impression que tout était éphémère.

Elle enserra sa poitrine de ses bras pour s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler. Elle avait plus que jamais peur de l'avenir, peur de perdre les repères dont elle disposait. Elle sentait que ce séjour en Lorien serait le dernier : Galadriel ne serait pas longue à rejoindre les Terres Immortelles et, même si ses yeux reflétaient moins l'appel de la Mer, Celeborn ne resterait pas à Caras Galadhon sans son épouse. Avec eux, partiraient les souvenirs qu'Aylea s'était construit en Lorien.

Legolas. Son image s'imposa dans son esprit tellement subitement que c'en était presque brutal. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Galadriel avait invité sa fille et son neveu à une de ses parties de thé. À peine arrivés, Elladan et Elrohir s'étaient évanouis dans les bois, bientôt suivis par Haldir qui avait cédé à la demande de Celebrian de garder un oeil sur eux, et les jumelles avaient été priées par leur mère de jouer avec leur petit-cousin. Ellerian nourrissait encore Aelin et Aylea se rappelait du sourire qui avait effleuré les lèvres de Thranduil quand son épouse tenait leur fille dans ses bras. Legolas, lui, était vexé que les jumeaux l'aient laissé en plan avec leurs soeurs pour toute compagnie. Après quelques remontrances, ils avaient finalement joué à cache-cache parmi ces mêmes arbres qui voyaient maintenant les courses-poursuites d'Adan et d'Avréliane. Ils s'étaient revus à l'occasion de nouvelles parties de thé, puis, lorsque Thranduil avait cédé aux demandes de son fil et accepté de l'envoyer quelques mois à Imladris, les deux jeunes elfes avaient eu l'occasion de mieux se connaître, malgré le fait que le prince de Mirkwood passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner à l'arc et à l'épée avec les fils d'Elrond. Mais leur premier baiser, ils l'avaient échangé à l'ombre protectrice des mallorns. Aylea sentait encore la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps tout entier, la délicieuse sensation des lèvres posées sur les siennes, le torrent de sentiments contradictoires qui l'avait envahie à cet instant.

-Nana !

Sa fille revenait en courant vers elle, son frère à ses trousses. Aylea laissa Avréliane grimper en un éclair sur ses genoux et se lover contre elle.

-Touchée ! clama Adanedhel en agrippant le bas de la robe de sa jumelle.

-Non, c'est pas du jeu ! repartit cette dernière, sûre d'elle. On avait dit qu'ici, c'était "terrain neutre".

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si, c'est vrai !

-Ce ne serait pas l'heure du bain ? intervint leur mère avant que la situation ne s'envenime encore plus.

Elle avait l'habitude de leurs disputes, qui avaient commencé lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans son ventre et qui, heureusement, semblaient s'atténuer avec le temps. Elle aussi, elle avait haussé la voix en compagnie de ses frères et soeur, ce qui pouvait atteindre une intensité telle que leurs parents les envoyaient aux quatre coins de Fondcombe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient calmés.

Avréliane poussa un profond soupir et Adanedhel regarda sa mère d'un air de chien battu. Mais ils obtempérèrent et suivirent Aylea jusqu'au _flet_ qu'ils occupaient tous trois.

-Pourquoi doit-on partir demain ? demanda Adan pendant qu'il barbotait dans la cuve d'eau chaude.

-Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Moi, Ada me manque, ajouta Avréliane d'une petite voix.

-Il sera sûrement rentré quand nous arriverons, répondit Aylea en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de la petite.

À l'évocation de Legolas, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction de son fils. Il releva la tête à ce moment précis, braquant sur elle son regard qui apparaissait gris acier à la lumière des chandelles, parfaite réplique de celui de son père biologique. Aylea en eut des frissons dans le dos : qu'elle le veuille ou non, Boromir vivrait toujours à ses côtés, en la personne de son fils.

* * *

Le souffle des chevaux formaient de petits nuages blancs dans l'air frais du matin. Une vingtaine de Galadhrims attendaient le signal du départ, quelques mèches de leurs longs cheveux blonds s'échappant de leurs capuchons rabattus sur leurs têtes. Ceux chargés de la protection du convoi portaient en travers du dos les longs arcs particuliers à leur race. Ils faisaient autrefois partie des sentinelles surveillant les frontières de la Lorien, et, une fois à Eryn Lasgalen, y rempliraient le même rôle s'ils le désiraient.

En selle sur Aeal, Aylea contemplait la forêt de mallorns pour en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en rappellerait, Caras Galadhon continuerait de vivre dans ses souvenirs. À ses côtés, ses enfants étaient silencieux.

-Nous vous souhaitons à tous un bon voyage, dit Celeborn à la petite troupe. Puisse Elbereth guider vos pas.

Tous les elfes baissèrent respectueusement la tête en un dernier adieu à leur seigneur et à sa dame.

La colonne s'ébranla lentement, les archers se disposant à l'avant et à l'arrière. Aylea se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir les silhouettes blanches de ses grands-parents devenir minuscules au rythme du pas de sa jument. Au loin, elle entendit le chant de l'Anduin, porteur de souvenirs. Elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison.

Le trajet du retour lui sembla plus long que l'aller. Peut-être était-ce dû au calme presque assommant de ses compagnons de route ou bien à l'atmosphère pesante qui planait à la frontière entre les royaumes galadhrim et syndar. Les elfes n'échangeaient pas plus de paroles que nécessaire et même les jumeaux gardaient le silence. Mais les abords familiers du palais de Mirkwood réchauffèrent le cœur d'Aylea.

L'esplanade devant les portes principales de la demeure de Thranduil étaient plus animées que d'habitude. Une douzaine de Syndars, accompagnés de leurs montures, allaient rentrer vers le centre d'Eryn Lasgalen quand les voyageurs arrivèrent. Aylea reconnut sans trop de mal la chevelure brun-roux de Thavron, l'un des gardes que Thranduil avait affecté à la protection de son fils, ainsi que le carquois accroché à la selle d'un étalon gris pommelé.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Eryn Lasgalen.

L'elfe qui venait de parler fendit la masse de cavaliers pour s'avancer au-devant des nouveaux arrivants, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un honneur de rencontrer la reine Ellerian, répondit le porte-parole du groupe, posant une main sur son cœur en guise de salut.

L'épouse de Thranduil lui rendit gracieusement son salut :

-Mon roi souhaite vous recevoir le plus tôt possible. Mais sans doute préféreriez-vous vous rafraîchir d'abord ?

-Ce serait bienvenu, Majesté. La route a été longue.

Ellerian sourit à nouveau.

Aylea démontait quand elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait la taille. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva pressée contre le torse de Legolas.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Tu m'as manqué.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de lui. Il passa deux doigts sous son menton avant de lui relever la tête et de l'embrasser doucement. Aylea s'abandonna tout entière à la chaleur du baiser, les paupières closes. Quand son époux se détacha d'elle, la fille d'Elrond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil vers les elfes rassemblés devant eux, scrutant attentivement leurs visages. Ellerian regardait son fils avec une fierté non dissimulée et les membres de la garde de Legolas, de même que les Galadhrims, feignaient ne pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. Elle avisa Nirwa qui sortait à son tour à leur rencontre. L'elfe avait rempli la fonction de gouvernante auprès des enfants de Thranduil et avait proposé son aide au couple héritier aussitôt qu'ils avaient emménagé en Forêt Noire. Même si Aylea ne raffolait pas de laisser ses enfants aux soins d'autres personnes, elle était reconnaissante à Nirwa de lui permettre de profiter de quelques instants d'intimité avec Legolas.

Après que leur père les ait embrassés et fait la promesse de leur lire une histoire avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, les jumeaux disparurent dans les profondeurs du palais en compagnie de Nirwa. L'héritier d'Eryn Lasgalen prit son épouse par la main et ils s'engagèrent à leur tour dans les couloirs sinueux et les ponts suspendus, bien décidés à prendre un bain chaud. Mais devant la porte de leurs appartements, les attendait Saëlor, un elfe des bois qui remplissait le rôle de conseiller auprès des rois de la Forêt Noire depuis la moitié du règne d'Oropher. Quelques mèches blanches concurrençaient le brun chaleureux de sa chevelure, mais ses yeux bleu-vert étaient aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle et son esprit n'avait rien perdu de son acuité.

Il s'inclina rapidement devant le couple :

-Mon Prince, ma Dame, je suis ravi de vous voir de retour.

-Merci, Saëlor, répondit Legolas avec un sourire.

Le conseiller rendit son sourire à celui qu'il considérait un peu comme son propre fils avant d'exposer l'objet de sa visite :

-Le Roi aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

-Maintenant ? demanda Aylea.

Subir une entrevue avec son beau-père ne rentrait pas dans la liste de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour sa soirée. Elle pouvait éventuellement supporter ce moment, mais pas avant d'avoir pu profiter d'un ou deux heures de tranquillité dans les bras de son amant. Elle camoufla à grand-peine un soupir quand le conseiller répondit par l'affirmative. Le bras de Legolas serré autour de ses épaules et le baiser qu'il piqua dans son cou lui donnèrent un peu de courage : elle réussit à afficher un sourire en entrant dans la petite salle d'audience où Thranduil avait l'habitude de recevoir les membres de sa famille.

La pièce était encore moins lumineuse que le reste du palais et les vapeurs d'alcool qui imprégnaient l'atmosphère faisaient regretter à Aylea les grandes salles de Fondcombe d'où on pouvait jouir d'une vue imprenable sur la vallée. Ils trouvèrent le Roi affalé sur un divan, une coupe de vin à la main, qu'il partageait avec sa femme assise à ses côtés. Saëlor indiqua leur présence par un raclement de gorge gêné, faisant sursauter le couple. Ellerian s'empressa de retrouver une attitude plus royale, tandis que son époux lançait un regard légèrement embrumé aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Et bien vous voilà ! dit-il sans bouger ni sembler remarquer les mines gênées de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Alors, dites-moi, comment se portent nos ennemis ?

Legolas et Aylea échangèrent un regard interdit avant de se tourner vers Ellerian, qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Ada, commença le Prince d'un ton incertain. Aylea était en Lorien et j'étais à Fondcombe.

-Alors dis-moi comment se portent ma tante et mon…Existe-t-il seulement un terme pour désigner le mari de ma cousine ?

-Seigneur Elrond devrait convenir, Aranen, intervint Saëlor.

-Voilà…

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son fils, insistants et néanmoins un peu fuyants. Ce dernier déglutit, conscient qu'il n'y aurait que sa mère et le conseiller pour se rappeler de ce qui allait se dire dans les minutes à venir.

-Et bien…Le seigneur Elrond propose une alliance entre les elfes, un pacte qui garantirait la protection de nos peuples jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre nous ait quitté la Terre du Milieu.

Thranduil hocha la tête tout en se servant une nouvelle coupe de vin :

-Il a toujours eu de bonnes idées pour ce genre de choses, Peredhel. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi son coup avec Sauron, dans le temps, ça nous aurait évité pas mal d'ennuis. Et quelles nouvelles de la Lorien ?

-Les Galadhrims quittent leur terre pour les Havres Gris, Fondcombe ou Eryn Lasgalen, expliqua Aylea. Une vingtaine d'entre eux sont arrivés ici en même temps que moi. Il n'en reste plus qu'une poignée auprès de Celeborn et Galadriel, et ils ne tarderont pas à partir eux aussi.

Nouvel acquiescement.

-Ça devait finir par arriver, soupira Ellerian.

-Vous pouvez disposer, ajouta son époux, congédiant son fils et sa belle-fille d'un geste de la main.

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce, au grand soulagement de la rouquine. Dès qu'ils furent libérés de l'atmosphère étouffante et saturée de relents d'alcool qui régnait dans la salle, Aylea saisit la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers le dédale de passerelles et de couloirs menant à leurs appartements. Le Prince ne tarda pas à rire aux éclats, comme au temps où ils étaient encore des elflings se poursuivant dans les jardins de Galadriel.

Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, Legolas y plaqua son épouse, l'embrassant et fourrageant d'une main dans sa chevelure tandis que l'autre lui enserrait la taille. La rouquine répondit fougueusement au baiser, laissant ses mains se nouer derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis. L'elfe blond ouvrit la porte à la volée, vérifia d'un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Aylea qu'aucune servante égarée ne traînait là et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, les jambes de sa compagne maintenant serrées autour de ses hanches. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'épais matelas de plumes, leurs baisers se faisant de plus en plus profonds, leurs caresses de plus en plus insistantes.

****Début lemon*****

Aylea dénoua les lacets qui fermaient la tunique de Legolas, qui lui embrassait le cou, avant de passer ses mains sur son torse et son dos. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, s'enfonçant dans les oreillers, et poussa un gémissement quand les mains atteignirent la courbe de sa gorge, sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux. Une main lui empoigna un sein et commença à le malaxer lentement alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers ses cuisses en effleurant sa peau rendue plus sensible par les caresses. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement et bomba le dos, comme l'aurait fait un chat. Elle le sentait se durcir contre sa cuisse, son bassin commençait à osciller contre le sien. Elle tendit une main vers ses chausses, les dénouant rapidement, et ce faisant, passa un doigt contre sa virilité dressée. Ses mains à lui avaient relevé sa jupe sur ses cuisses et s'étaient engouffrées dans son intimité en de lents va-et-vient.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il la pénétrait. Elle agrippa d'une main le rebord du matelas, l'autre toujours accrochée au dos de son amant. Ils jouirent simultanément, leurs corps se cambrant comme un seul quand il répandit sa semence en elle. Avec un dernier râle rauque de désir assouvi, il se laissa rouler à ses côtés, la respiration courte.

*****Fin lemon*****

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lentement, en un chaste baiser qui tira un sourire à l'elfe blond.

-Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-elle, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens.

Il lui répondit en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils étaient couchés l'un près de l'autre sans rien dire depuis environ dix minutes lorsqu'Aylea rompit le silence, posant la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son retour en Forêt Noire :

-Si Aelin a un fils, il sera Roi après toi ?

Legolas acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas que ce soit ton fils ?

-Adan ne pourra jamais régner, Aylea.

-Je ne parlais pas d'Adan...

La physionomie de l'elfe blond se modifia imperceptiblement dès qu'il comprit ce que son amante suggérait. Il posa une main sur le ventre de sa compagne puis la retira aussitôt. Se levant, il quitta le lit et vint se planter devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt luxuriante.

**The End…pour le moment. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et, pourquoi pas, un POV que vous souhaiteriez me voir aborder. À la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
